Hot Fuss
by mimajay
Summary: It's Sorting time, and one of the new First-years has caught Prefect Lucius Malfoy's eye. When he volunteers to room with young Severus Snape, how will the next few years go down? Rated M for mansex. WARNING: SEX WITH A MINOR. I make no apologies.
1. Chapter One: Jenny Was a Friend of Mine

**A/N: Hello there, all. Another story from me c: This one has been sitting around on the old, old computer for around a year, and I finally got it onto the new laptop, so people finally get to read it! Yay, me. Also, the title of the story and the titles of the chapters are all property of the Killers; I'm just borrowing them because I love that album and Hot Fuss is a great name for this story. Enjoy and feel free to leave a review, but please no flames. Thanks! c;**

Part One: Jenny Was A Friend of Mine

"Snape, Severus!" The old, hawk-like bespectacled woman gestured for him to come forward. The dark-haired boy stood calmly and walked toward the front of the room and the ancient, rickety stool that awaited him, ignoring the looks and whispered remarks. He sat on the stool and waited patiently for the ratty old hat to be placed on his head and announce his house.

"Slytherin!"

He stood, located the table so named, and walked toward it, still completely cool. As he neared the sea of black, each chest sporting a green and silver badge, a flash of platinum blonde caught his eye, and he looked up at the student the almost-unnaturally light hair belonged to, mainly because said student was watching him hungrily with cold, steel gray eyes. As he looked up, the young man smiled at Severus, his thin lips curling into a smirk that was the trademark of the Slytherin house.

A few of the people sitting around the prefect, which he was, judging by the gold badge on his chest, were stunned that a smile had been elicited from him at the sight of a mere first-year. However, Severus looked at him sullenly, gave him a simple once-over, and continued walking unperturbed to the end of the table where the rest of the first-years had taken seats. As he sat, he felt a few pairs of eyes from the other end of the table, definitely including the gray eyes that continued to stare at him intensely even as food sprang up on the table.

As the dinner and staring wore on, one of the first-year girls leaned over to him and whispered curiously, "You know that Lucius Malfoy is staring at you, right?"

Severus glanced up, met the gray eyes of the man down the table boredly, and looked at her. "Yah, so? What's it to me?"

"Well, you know, he's #1 on Teen Wizarding World's Hot List," she said matter-of-factly, as if she thought he actually cared. He looked at her disdainfully, a sneer peeling up one side of his mouth.

"Honestly, why are you reading that trash? It's worse than Rita Skeeter's bullshit. I don't care what sort of 'hot' list he's on, if he doesn't stop staring I'm going to call poof." She looked at him confusedly, shrugged, and went back to her meal.

The silver eyes didn't leave Severus until it was time for the prefects to lead the first-years to the dormitories, when he conveniently volunteered to guide the ones with family names M through Z, which was the smaller of the two groups. At that point, a few almost-dismissible brushes accompanied the stare, which set Severus fully on edge, though he continued to act as though nothing was happening. Once they were safely inside the dormitory, he saw that all of the Slytherins were gathered in the common room, lounging about on long leather sofas, as the few prefects called them to order.

A girl with a heart-shaped face and long black hair finally began to speak, her prefect badge shining in the lamplight as she spoke. "Now, I'm sure you're all very glad to be back here for another year," she began, her quiet voice barely rising above the whispering in the room, "and I'm happy to announce that over break, we have made some rule changes, along with some dorm arrangements." Silence broke out at that, and all eyes were on her. She smiled darkly, pleased with the improvement, before she continued. "Now, as you all know, last year the teachers wanted more disciplinary action from the older students, and we decided that this would be the best way to do so. Every student with acceptable grades Fourth year and above will now choose one First- or Second-year to room with and mentor. Selections will be now, and you'll have to mentor them until one or the other gets out of school, so pick someone you'll get along with. We'll go alphabetically through the older students, so pay attention. There's enough young ones to go around." A smaller girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What about the Third-years? Should we just room as we would have last year?" The prefect smiled.

"Essentially, but those dorms have been condensed into fewer numbers with more beds in each room, to make more room for the renovations." The younger girl nodded. "Any other questions?" The room was silent. "Alright, then, I'll start reading off the names."

After about ten minutes, the room was half-empty and the blonde prefect was still watching from across the room where he leaned contentedly against a chaise lounge.

"Lucius Malfoy?" the girl called, glancing at him briefly and then back down at the parchment she was holding. "Which one?"

Severus knew the answer before it was said. "I'll take the Snape kid, Bellatrix, thanks." He gestured to the first-year to follow, and Severus reluctantly stood and trailed along behind him through a winding stone passage until they reached a dark wooden door that opened to reveal two four-poster beds on opposite sides of a relatively spacious room. It was decorated in silver and green, the house colors, and was full of expensive-looking wall hangings.

"Well, home sweet home, eh, Severus?" Lucius smirked, closing the door behind them and gesturing to the bed on the left. "That one's yours; that's your trunk, I'd suppose." Severus merely nodded and went to sit on the edge of the bed, looking around the room boredly. Lucius watched him for a moment and sighed exasperatedly. "Can you talk at all, Sev? Or is it something personal?" he asked silkily, moving closer. Severus turned cold black eyes on him and replied as if it were completely obvious.

"Of course I can talk, you twat. Don't be daft. I just don't see why I should talk to a poof like you." Deep inside, he relished the look of fury that quickly appeared on the other boy's face.

"Did you call me a poof? You little brat!" he exclaimed, moving even closer. "How dare you call me, Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, a fairy! You little bastard, I'll…!" He caught himself, taking a deep breath. "…Takes one to know one, anyway," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and wresting the little control he had lost back into place.

Severus stood and went to rummage in his trunk, giving Malfoy a fair look at his ass before pulling out a pair of pajamas. "I wasn't the one staring like a love-struck Veela, Malfoy," he smirked, waving the pajamas in the older teen's direction. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some privacy to change. I don't fancy being half-naked in the same room as someone who stared at a person roughly five years their junior like a hungry dog all night."

Malfoy huffed and flushed indignantly, but as Severus began to unbutton his robes nonchalantly, his back to the older teen, he quickly wrenched the door open and went to pace in the hall. When he finally dared to re-enter the room, the lights were off and there was no sound but the quiet breathing of the new First-year, who was, evidently, fast asleep within the closed curtains of his four-poster.

"Little shit didn't bother to tell me…" the elder grumbled as he slid into his favorite silk pajamas and quickly braided his platinum elbow-length hair so it wouldn't tangle during the night. Then, on a whim, he tiptoed over to the latter's bed and slid the curtain aside, glancing at the small face within. In sleep, with all the sourness and sarcasm removed, the kid could have passed for a damn angel, with the barely off-white skin and jet-black hair.

That was strange, he thought, as he lay back in his bed. The Snape family was supposed to have been dark-haired and very dark-skinned, and the kid's softly hooked nose was really the only thing that would have tied him to any relations, at least that Lucius had seen. Though that was odd, the prefect couldn't say that he disliked the effect it had on the boy, even if he was rather eccentric. Come to think of it, he mused, he had a strange way of walking; it was smooth, measured, and vaguely sensual, his movements all having a slinky quality, like that of a cat, or a snake.

He snorted, rolling over. The kid didn't even deserve this much thought from him. Just go to sleep… He cleared his mind and closed his eyes, opening one to think, 'I'll just dig up some dirt on him, get some background…' He repeated his mind-clearing procedure and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Mr Brightside

**A/N: Another installment, yey. We now get to see Snape turning into a bit of a M.S., but please bear with it, I'm not changing it at this point...**

**ALSO. I forgot to say last time: DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters or locations. All I own are the personalities and the situations. Thank you.**

Part Two: Mr. Brightside

Months passed. Severus became accustomed to his roommate's vaguely creepy and unexplained fascination with watching him and had settled in well to life at Hogwarts, keeping O's in all his classes and maintaining a few friendships, though they were only a few and just within his own house.

On a cold, snowy day in early December, Severus was seated on his bed, avidly writing an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, his favorite class. It was an extra-credit opportunity involving a two-scroll essay, a high-level home-brewed potion, and a demonstration on how the potion could be used to protect oneself. Severus had chosen Polyjuice Potion, and had it brewing in the Slytherin boy's washroom while he completed the essay, which had accidentally run over onto a third scroll and had almost caused him to run out of ink. Pulling out his pocketknife to sharpen the quill, he looked up as the door swung open and Lucius strode in, looking smugly content with himself. Severus finished tipping the quill and continued writing, the scratching of the makeshift pen on parchment the only noise in the room. He could feel Lucius' steely eyes on him but steadfastly ignored them, knowing that the older teen would become extremely annoyed when he did so.

However, today Lucius didn't really mind the fact that he was being ignored. A very important letter had come by owl today and the contents it had divulged made him gleeful beyond reckoning, confirming a few suspicions that he had been entertaining. I reeeeally don't think he'll be able to ignore me after I ask him a few questions about THIS…

"So," he began, waiting for a reaction. None came, but he continued anyway, not able to contain himself any longer. "I've heard a few new things about you that I didn't know before." Was it just his imagination, or did the boy twitch at that?

"Huh, really?" He made sure that this was said in the same, cool, apathetic voice as anything else that he said, but Severus was trembling underneath his seemingly thick skin.

"Mhmm." He let the answer lie, like a trail of crumbs leading to a trap.

"Like what, exactly?"

Lucius smirked triumphantly. The boy had tensed visibly, and though he was still writing, it was with a trembling hesitancy that was not of his nature.

"Well, I heard a rumor that you're not," he paused, both for dramatic effect and to search for the right words, "100% Snape stock, if you know what I mean." The smaller boy on the bed across from him froze. Lucius grinned, pleased. "So it's true, then?"

Severus took a deep breath, relaxed himself beyond his previous state, and looked up with his face completely dead.

"And if it is?" he murmured, daring Malfoy to say anything more about it.

Of course, the prefect was so beside himself with glee that he couldn't resist. "If you're not all Snape, what's the other half?" Severus looked at him again, considered the question for a moment, and looked back at his parchment.

"You'd never believe me if I told you." He seemed content to leave it at that, much to Lucius' dismay, and so he had to quickly remember the other point that he had learned about in the letter from his father.

"You know, Sev, I also heard that you have a questionable past…" This time Severus dropped his quill altogether and snapped his head up, anxiousness and fear obvious on his face.

"What did you hear?" he ground out, hands clenching into the fabric of his coverlet. Lucius had to actually physically force himself not to giggle at the first-year's reaction. At his lack of a response, Severus almost lunged forward, grasping the footer of the bed in a white-knuckled grip. "Tell me!"

"Well, if you really want to know," Lucius paused again, now intrigued by the almost pained expression on the boy's face, and also by the bit of information he now suspected was true. "I heard that, starting from when you were roughly five, you were sold off as a…slave, of sorts."

The boy's face went white as a sheet and he began to shake, sitting back on the bed and clasping his hands in his lap. Severus was completely in shock.

"Oh, no…" It was a whisper, barely audible, but it was all Lucius needed to hear. Somehow, though, he failed to find as much glee in Severus' dismay this time, and didn't respond, instead watching him intently. The younger boy was lost in thought for a few more minutes before starting out of it suddenly, looking back to his roommate desperately.

"Please, you can't tell anyone! It wasn't my decision, my mum had to, we didn't have enough money, it was the only way we could make it… If anyone else were to find out…" The standing tears in his eyes made even the cold-hearted Fifth year nod and murmur an assent.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone. Though, I do have some questions."

"Anything. Just don't tell a soul!"

"Okay. Hmmm. Well," Lucius began, taking a few sauntering, slow steps forward, "what kind of slave were you?" The boy's cheeks flushed crimson and he looked away, muttering something under his breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…" He mumbled it again, slightly louder. "For Merlin's sake, Severus, just spit it out so I can hear it!"

"I was a sex slave, okay? Sold off from master to master in order to satisfy their more… carnal cravings." Severus' face was burning hot and he refused to turn and face Lucius' curious and somewhat appalled gaze. "I hated it at first, but after you go through the first five or six masters, you just close your eyes and let your mind drift… After that, it wasn't so bad."

Lucius considered this, strolling relaxedly forward towards the younger boy, coming to sit at the foot of his bed. "Where was this?" he asked next, attempting to think of questions that would be relatively embarrassment-free.

"All throughout the Middle East. Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Iran… You name it, I've lived there. I was born in Cairo…"

"But, the Snape family is from here in England. How were you born in Cairo?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably. "My father was rebellious when he was younger… He married my mother in a midnight ceremony and they ran to Egypt. Later he was found and returned to England, and the marriage was declared null. I was born not too long after. My mother never got over Father leaving us…she thought he didn't love her anymore. I had to go into the black market to get money for antidepressants to keep her from doing something drastic. And after all that, she still killed herself."

Lucius looked up at that, vaguely shocked. The boy was watching him now, resigned to telling him the story, registering any reaction that showed. "But," he protested, "why would she do that, after you were reduced to selling yourself for her benefit?"

Severus smiled sadly. "She didn't see it that way. She thought that I was doing it to find approval because she was unable to care for me in the proper way. In the end, she missed him too much. That was when I was seven; my master at the time wouldn't even let me go home to attend her funeral. Somehow I kept getting traded higher and higher on the continent, until I made it to Hungary, where my father happened to be vacationing with his new wife. They'd been married for almost eight years and had no heir… She couldn't have children, and didn't like the arranged marriage … Anyway, I ran into him in the street and he recognized me somehow, saw my mother in my face, and convinced his wife to let him take me in. And now I'm here." The small boy shrugged his narrow shoulders. "Not much of a happy story, but there it is."

Lucius pouted. "You couldn't even romanticize it for me?"

Severus gave a huge eye roll. "Welcome to real life, Moneybags. Things are never romanticized. Get used to it."

The older one laughed, nodding. "That is very true. But a man can dream, can't he?"

"I suppose." The younger relaxed as the tension in the room drained, leaning over the edge of the bed to find the parchments. However, instead of finishing the essay, he rolled them up and tossed them in his trunk, looking back to his roommate, who was still seated on the foot of the bed. "What? You look like you want to ask something else."

"I asked you before… What are you if you aren't all Snape?"

"And I told you that you'd never believe me."

"Try me." Lucius leaned forward, mere inches from the boy's face. The latter's eyes widened as the elder teen drew close and he slid back, pressing his back against the headboard. "Or would you rather I attempt to figure it out for myself?" Crawling across the rumpled covers, he pinned the smaller boy to the mattress and leaned down until their foreheads were touching. "You're too pale to be fully human, that's for damn sure. You're whiter than I am, and I've never seen anyone paler than that. So what is it? Nymph? Nephyl? Pixie? Demon?" The boy twisted his head away, but Lucius took his chin firmly in hand and pulled his face back around. "Angel?" Severus' eyebrows furrowed confusedly at the last one before shooting up into his hairline as the older boy pressed their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3: Smile Like You Mean It

**A/N: Hello again. These updates are fast because all of this is pre-typed. Ahah. I'm so lazy.**

**Again, I don't own the characters or the locations, etc., etc.**

Part Three: Smile Like You Mean It

"Dammit, Malfoy! Gimme back my shirt!"

The older boy stretched up to his full height, contentedly keeping the cotton pajama shirt out of the reaches of his roommate. "I told you, your shirt-wearing privileges inside the room are revoked until you call me by my first name. After all, I call you Severus, don't I? Come on, its just two syllables…"

"No!" Severus jumped at the shirt again, grabbing Lucius' bare shoulder on the way up to get higher, and almost snatching a dangling sleeve before it was swung away by a long white arm. The boy landed hard and lost his balance, falling on his bottom. He hissed in pain, and didn't get back up, instead glaring at Malfoy from the floor. "Why won't you give me my fucking shirt? It's just a name."

"Tut, tut; language, Severus. Anyway, I don't see why you want to wear it so badly. I don't wear a shirt when I sleep; it gets too hot," Lucius said triumphantly, tossing the shirt onto his bed and walking towards Severus, gesturing toward his own bare torso.

The boy glared even harder, if it was possible, and pointed at his chest. "If someone walks in and sees all of these hickeys and bites you seem content to leave all over my body, we'll both be in deep shit." Indeed, small but dark bruises littered his pale chest in an ever-downward trail leading to beneath the waistband of his pajama pants, some of them looking suspiciously similar to the pattern of the Malfoy heir's incisors. Lucius reached the boy as he finished his sentence and held out a hand, pulling the boy up from the floor and deliberately sending him, off-balance, face-first into the first-year's bed.

"Well, I guess you'll have to hope that we don't get many visitors, then. I couldn't care less if someone saw them; no one would dare say anything negative about me." Lucius leaned his upper body down heavily on the boy's back, keeping him pinned as his hands clamped on his wrists. Severus' long hair fell over his face as he struggled to get free, his swearing skills being unleashed into the comforter beneath him. Lucius chuckled and leaned down, licking the younger boy's now-exposed earlobe before biting down harshly and then sucking, eliciting a groan from Sev, who ceased his struggling almost immediately, his back arching in surprise. "Should I make another one?" Lucius wondered aloud, standing up as well as he could without releasing Severus' arms. "How about…right there, on the back of your neck?" He leaned his head down to the junction where Severus' shoulder and neck met and began to play with the skin as the boy began to struggle again.

"No… Mmph! Malfoy, not there…aaahh… Can't… cover that up! Uhnnn… Come on, get off…! Hahhh… c'mon, please, don't…"

"It's just one little word…" the elder taunted, grazing his teeth over the now too-sensitive skin.

The younger boy made what sounded like a growl in the back of his throat and struggled for a few more seconds, suddenly going limp. Then, in a heartbreakingly sweet and innocent simper, he murmured, "Lucius. Please stop…"

The tone of his voice made Lucius stop and do a double take to make sure he had the right first-year. This pause, however, was all the time Severus needed to get turned over and free his arms only to wrap them about Lucius' waist as he sat up.

"Can I please have my shirt back, Lucius?" he pleaded, his eyes large and starting to tear up. Lucius was so stunned by the sudden change that he couldn't even answer, and the boy tightened his grip and leaned his chin on Lucius' stomach. "Pleeeease?" Severus was cackling on the inside as he stuck out his lower lip and gave Lucius a faceful of pout that even Satan couldn't deny. Sure enough, he felt the older teen's willpower waver and snap, and he clumsily walked them over to his own bed, retrieving the shirt from where he had thrown it previously. As he felt the garment slide into his hand, Severus snickered and placed a wet kiss and a bite right beneath the older boy's navel, causing him to jerk awkwardly and take a step backwards as Severus released him. Pulling his arms through the sleeves of the shirt, Severus quickly buttoned up the front and smiled wickedly at the young man a few feet away who was staring at him in disbelief and awe.

"You… little… brat!" Lucius exclaimed, his mouth agape. "You tricked me! That was so… so Slytherin of you!"

"Well, obviously," Severus sneered, sitting on the rumpled covers of his bed. "Contrary to what everyone else in your life might have told you, even if you do have that legendary Veela blood, you're not completely impervious to… certain charms…" Severus stopped with a bad feeling. Lucius was looking at him curiously now.

"What kind of 'charms?' You didn't work any kind of spell on me. You didn't have a wand, and there's no way you can do spoken magic yet. I can't even do that." Severus looked away, clearly upset that he had said anything. "Okay, fine. You don't have to tell me," Lucius said quietly, sitting beside the first-year and sliding an arm around his waist. There was a pause, and Lucius was pleasantly surprised to find that the boy didn't pull away at the contact. "But, can you at least tell me why you don't want me to know whatever it is?" he ventured, not sure at all what the reaction would be. Severus let out a tired laugh and leaned his head on Lucius' chest, surprising the older boy once again.

"Like I said last time you asked," he murmured, his eyes closed, "you wouldn't believe me, even if I told you. And I'm tired of being laughed at."

Lucius was not nearly content with that answer, but was too focused on the boy's close proximity for his mind to focus on curiosity at the moment. After about half a minute, Severus sensed the change in atmosphere and pulled away, turning to his roommate with a sly smile.

"Lucius." The Malfoy heir shivered internally at the way that sinful mouth caressed his name, like it was something sensual, precious. "What are you thinking about? Lucius." He almost moaned out loud as the boy purposefully spoke in a husky whisper designed specifically to make his skin prickle and tingle in response. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back to avoid the intensity of the younger boy's gaze. There was a breathy laugh close to his ear and then soft lips at the corner of his jaw, making a trail of feather-light kisses to the corner of his mouth.

The weight on the bed shifted and fabric hit the floor as thighs straddled his hips and a warm, bare chest pressed itself against his own. Small, experienced fingers slid over the skin of his chest and he exhaled shakily, his skin feeling almost singed by the heat of the hands against him. He groaned huskily as the teasing mouth nipped at his lips and the hot little hands tweaked his nipples.

"Do you want me? Luc?" the voice had dropped down into the first-year's body, giving it a grounded, sensual property that any grown woman would envy. Fingers of one hand toyed with the tie of Lucius' pants; the other hand had slid up into his hair, twisting his head around so that their lips were just barely brushing. The almost-contact made Lucius pant with longing, the desire to grab the smaller boy and kiss him into oblivion almost irresistible. His train of thought was interrupted by a hand sliding into his silk boxers, then tantalizing fingers running down his belly to the base of his manhood. "Is that why you've been watching me since I arrived?" The boy chuckled seductively as Lucius gasped for air, his budding erection only being encouraged by the slim fingers brushing along it. His hands balled in the covers as that soft hand closed around him and drew him up out of his boxers and pants; his eyes fell shut as he hissed at the feel of the cool air on his heated flesh.

Finally, finally, a hot, open mouth fell on his, wet and hungry. He moaned as the boy ravaged his mouth and growled as Sev bit down harshly on his lower lip. Wrenching a hand up from the sheets, he tangled it in the boy's hair and crushed the slender body to him, the hand on his shaft pausing only momentarily before continuing its strokes with a renewed vigor.

He broke away after a few seconds, breathing hard, and shoved the first-year down onto the floor between his knees, pointing at his erection "Use your mouth." Hooded, lusty eyes looked up at him, then settled on the task at hand. Pressing a light kiss to the head of the prefect's cock, Severus made sure to maintain eye contact as he swirled his tongue about it, then slid it slowly into his mouth and back out, relishing in the moans the older boy let loose.

Lucius was somewhere between losing his mind and losing all dignity he had. This little eleven-year-old was the only one to get him this obedient, this well trained. When his hips bucked into the boy's mouth, all it took was one hooded glare and Lucius' pelvis was pressed back into the mattress of its own accord, allowing the boy to continue his ministrations without hindrance.

Severus chuckled to himself as a long, pale hand wound itself into his hair. The older teen was unable to decide whether to watch or whether to let his head fall back in ecstasy. The first-year decided to make his decision a bit easier.

Making eye contact, he kept one hand at the base of Lucius' erection and let his other free hand slide down to his own lap, kneading at the small tent that had arisen before sliding his hand inside and pulling his own, considerably smaller erection out. He slid his fingers over the sensitive head and moaned unabashedly as Lucius' eyes widened.

"A-are you really-? Mmnnph…" Severus had pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit at the pinnacle of Lucius' engorged cock and simultaneously slid his forefinger over his own, letting out a throaty moan and a full-bodied shudder. The dark-haired boy pulled away briefly, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Lucius' dick before leaning back, both hands busy on their respective cocks.

"God, Luc, you're so gorgeous like this…" That voice again, the smooth, full-bodied voice that made Lucius want to melt into a puddle of goo. "You make me so hot…"

Lucius would have responded, but the boy's hot, wet mouth returned to his cock and his words were lost in a long, drawn out rendition of the boy's name as his shaft was swallowed up to the hilt in one swift and easy motion. He gripped at the boy's hair, the fire in the pit of his stomach threatening to—

"A-ahhnnn…!"

Severus waited for the hot liquid to finish spurting down his throat before pulling away and lapping the remaining driblets of cum from the head of Lucius' softening cock, breathing hard. The prefect was staring down at him with something akin to wonder on his face, panting and shuddering with aftershocks. "S-Sev…"

Sev held up a one-minute finger and leaned his head against the inside of Lucius' thigh, hand moving faster and faster on his momentarily-neglected cock before he too finished, slumping sideways into the older boy's leg with a shaky moan. He felt himself lifted in silky, strong arms and placed on the mattress with care, and then a warm mouth on his hand, cleaning his essence away to prevent stains on the sheets.

"Merlin, Sev… that was amazing…" A kiss was pressed to his palm, and he turned to the older boy with a little smile.

"I'm glad you thought so." He pulled on a strand of platinum hair and met Lucius halfway for a hot kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Somebody Told Me

**A/N: Oh snap bro. Chapter four. We're making a good pace here. Let's keep going.**

**Don't own anything. You've heard this before.**

Part Four: Somebody Told Me

A few weeks passed, the holiday break approached. Severus was absorbed in his studies, and Lucius was absorbed in his thoughts, attempting to decipher precisely why he was so drawn to this slender, dark being when he could have anyone in the school at his beck and call with not much more than a wink.

Finally, it was the day before break. Lucius had just finished his last exam, and strode into the dormitory room he shared with the younger boy, ready to pounce him for some celebratory fellatio. To h is surprise, the boy was perched on the foot of his bed, leaning over a roll of parchment and scribbling away, several thick books open around him.

Lucius blinked. "Severus, aren't you going to pack for break?"

The boy shook his head. "I'm staying here."

"… Why?"

"Father wants me gone as much as possible, I upset his new wife." Lucius blinked and frowned again as the scroll rolled out longer.

"So you're just staying cooped up in this room with nothing but your books for company? That isn't healthy."

Severus shrugged. "It will be more fun than being at home." He turned a page in a book firmly, signaling the end of the conversation.

'What a terrible thing, to be unwanted at home,' mused Lucius as he began shrinking his possessions for the trip home. He was always fawned over by the servants in his own mansion, though that had more to do with his being the heir to the Malfoy inheritance than it did with them actually liking him as a person. When he had finished packing he sat on his own bed and watched the boy intently.

"… What, Lucius?" He sounded irritated.

"Would you turn around and face me, please? I do ever so much enjoy looking at your face rather than the back of your head when we speak."

The boy sighed aggravatedly and turned to face him.

"Much better." Malfoy smiled approvingly. "Now, then, I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to come home with me during the holiday break."

Black eyes just blinked at him, he was expecting the punch line any moment now.

"… Severus, it isn't a joke, I'm serious."

"Why would you want me dirtying up your house? I'm not a pureblood, your parents would never allow it."

Lucius chuckled. "They allow me whatever I want, they probably won't even be home. Always working… Now come on, it will be fun…! I'll take you shopping in Diagon Alley and buy you whatever takes your fancy."

He was still looking at Lucius incredulously. "… Why are you acting like you actually like me?" came the sudden question, accompanied by a folding of the arms. "We both know this is just sexual release for you, why are you trying to seem like you care?"

The prefect blinked, stunned. "… Sev, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you trying to act like you give a damn. It isn't working, I see through it."

"Who said I was acting like anything?" He frowned. "I do give a damn, and if this were just sexual release I would have gotten bored of you by now. Don't you see that?"

The younger boy scoffed. "Sure, you would. Don't bullshit me, Lucius, you're only still messing around with me because I'm too small to fight back and we sleep three feet away from each other."

Lucius was starting to get frustrated now. "Hey! Watch your language." He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "… Look. Severus. Not to be cocky, but we both know I'm tops in this school, looks-wise. I could have anyone I wanted with just a crook of my finger. But I chase after you constantly, even though you constantly push me away if you aren't feeling like it. I haven't been with anyone else since you got here. I'm not lying." He said this with a great deal of diplomatic sincerity, and enough eye contact that Severus had to look away, ashamed.

"… You really want me to go with you over break…?"

Lucius nodded. "I really do."

"… Alright, then." With a flick of his wand, Severus' scroll and books were closed and shrunken down to trunk-size. He set about packing his things away, folding his clothes neatly and tucking them in the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Severus." The boy looked back at his elder. Lucius smiled gently and beckoned him closer. "Come here." Slowly, suspiciously, the younger boy did so, and he yelped in surprise when he was yanked forward into a tight hug and a mind-numbing kiss. His knees weakened as Lucius' tongue slipped between his lips, and he collapsed into the older boy's arms with a quiet moan of acquiescence.


	5. Chap 5: All These Things That I've Done

**A/N: Shit's about to get smutty. Just FYI.**

**Don't own anything.**

Part Five: All These Things That I've Done

Severus knew about the Malfoy name. Indeed, it was a name few people in the Wizarding world could claim to have overlooked. He knew they were filthy, stinking rich.

He didn't know they were this filthy, stinking rich.

The foyer of Malfoy Manor was made of white marble, expertly carved and sculpted, the floors of some polished granite that had probably been imported from a country Severus didn't yet know existed. The rest of the house was impeccably furnished and just as expensive-looking. To put it frankly, Severus was afraid to breathe.

Lucius looked at his face after he heard the gasp in the entryway, and promptly burst into an uncharacteristic cackle. Severus glared. "Sorry, Sev, sorry, you look like you've just been Stupified…!"

"I think I may have been, when I thought of the price tag on this place…" He scowled around the foyer, trying to find something that his father may have been able to afford. There wasn't anything.

Lucius clapped him on the back. "Now, now, talking about price tags is tacky. Let's get your things upstairs." He snapped his fingers, and two house elves dashed outside from a previously unseen location and lugged their trunks in. The elder boy waved them upstairs. "Put them in my room."

The first-year looked up at him. "You wouldn't even try to be sneaky about it?"

"About what?"

"The fact that you invited me here so you could pound me into next month."

Lucius took a moment to digest that sentence; such vulgar speech wasn't something he was accustomed to. He blushed a bit, then. "… Well, not into next month, certainly. Maybe just next week." He chuckled, and, bending down, swept Severus up into his arms and then swung him around to his back. "Up we go."

The Snape boy sighed exasperatedly and hung on loosely around Lucius' neck as he was carted upstairs and into an upsettingly lavish bedroom.

"You have silk sheets?" he queried as he was dropped onto the king-size four-poster bed. Lucius nodded. "… Is everything in your house this obnoxious?" Lucius nodded again, crawling onto the bed with a blatant predatory face. "And do you only think with the head that's in your pants?"

He had to rush to get that last question out before his mouth was covered by the prefect's sweet-tasting lips in a warm, gentle kiss. He couldn't help but sink back into the mattress when coaxed, and when the older boy pressed his knees apart gently he barely noticed the larger body settling between his thighs.

After enough kissing, licking and nipping that his lips were starting to feel chapped and his mind was starting to get hazy, Lucius pulled away. "… Say, Sev," he murmured, in his best imitation of Severus' goddamn sexy-as-all-hell purr, "we've been doing the same stuff for a while now… Why don't we—"

"No." As always, Severus' gaze was completely clear, no matter how flushed his face and swollen his lips. His mind didn't fog over the way Luc's did, even directly after cumming. Lucius pouted.

"Why not?" Severus allowed a large, warm hand to rest on his hip, the thumb rubbing gentle circles on his abdomen.

"Because it's uncomfortable for me, and you probably have no idea what the hell you're doing when it comes to sex with men, so you might just kill me." His dark eyes were serious, watching Luc's silver ones carefully.

The blonde groaned, rolling off of him. "Then teach me more…! Dammit, I'm bored of just you touching me and making me come undone. Teach me how to touch you…!"

There was an exasperated sigh from his counterpart, then the bed shifted as Severus knelt next to Lucius' legs and calmly began to undo his pants. The older teen reflexively moved to stop him. "S-Sev, what are you…"

"I'll show you how to touch me, take your clothes off and lay back."

Luc blinked, and then did as he was instructed. Severus shimmied out of his own clothing and sat on the tops of Lucius' thighs, as high up as he could without blocking access to Lucius' already semi-hard cock. "We have two options: Option One, and Option Two. Which do you pick?"

Luc blinked again. "… Option One."

"Are you sure?"

"Will you get on with it already?"

Severus chuckled. "Alright, alright." Slowly, tantalizingly, he leaned down and pulled Lucius into another, hotter kiss as his small hands skated up the Prefect's chest to find his nipples. He tweaked them as he pulled away from Luc's mouth to murmur, "I love having my nipples played with…" then dove in for another, deeper kiss, his hips grinding slowly and gently down on Lucius'. When he pulled away next, he pressed bites and kisses down Lucius' neck until he hit that beautiful collarbone, and proceeded to litter it with bites and hickeys. "Biting is one of my favorite things…" he murmured against Lucius' neck, and the older boy could only shudder in anticipation of what might come next.

To his surprise, the small hands accosting his chest found his own hands and dragged them down to rest on Severus' rear, which, though not as large as those of some of the women Lucius had slept with, was soft, and round enough to sink his fingers into. He did so, and was again surprised, this time by the low moan that slipped through Severus' parted lips against his chest. He paused for a moment, then squeezed again, grinning as the small brunette had to pause what he was doing to press his forehead against Lucius' chest and arch into the palms against his rear. "F-fuck…"

"You like that, hmm…?" He began kneading the supple ass of the younger boy, the grin on his face only widening at the moans and quiet urges to continue.

"I-it's been… a while since anyone did that… so I'm more sensitive… Nnf, yeah…" His hips jerked back into Lucius' hands involuntarily as he spoke, and he leaned up on his hands, abandoning his work on the prefect's chest to unleash moans into the air.

With a chuckle, Lucius sat up and scooted back until he was against the headboard of his bed, keeping the first-year against him with an arm looped around his slender, pale back. He pressed a quick kiss to the boy's lips, laid bites down his neck to his collarbone, and before the moans elicited from his teeth had a chance to die down, he took one of the rosy nipples before him into his mouth.

The boy let out something between a moan and a whimper and dug his hands into Lucius' hair, cradling his head and holding it close before the squeezing of his rear forced him to arch backwards with an almost-yelp. "L-Luc, one or the other, y-you're going to make me cum if you do both…"

The older boy grinned and scraped his teeth gently over one of the hardening nubs, laving it with his tongue after doing so, and enjoying the long, borderline yelp that had escaped his young companion. "That's the point, though, isn't it…? You're showing me how to touch you…" he murmured against the boy's nipple, relishing in the shivers his lips instigated.

"Y-you're going to make me ruin your Christmas present… Please…" Mouth open, face flushed, gaze finally hazy and with shivers wracking his body, it was hard for Malfoy to pull his mouth from Severus' chest, but he managed.

"What's my present?"

"C-can't tell you, it'd ruin the surprise…" Those slender hips rocked back into his hands before Lucius pulled them away, letting them fall onto the bed.

"Tell me."

The boy whined pitifully, sitting back on his haunches and taking both his and Luc's weeping erections in hand, squeezing gently. "Nnhh, it's something you've wanted for a long time…" The feeling of hot flesh against his own caused the blonde to arch his back and hiss in approval.

"Are you going to give me this…?" His hands once again found the meat of the boy's ass and dug in mercilessly; he yelped and bucked against Lucius' cock.

"Y-yes… that's what it was…" The small hand holding their shafts together had not halted, and now ran a thumb over both their sensitive heads. Lucius gritted his teeth to stifle a moan.

"And if I told you I wanted that present early?"

"H-how early…?" The boy was close; he could hear it in his voice.

"Tonight."

Severus attempted to think about that, but between his hand on their cocks and those larger, warm hands kneading his ass, he found it difficult. "F-fine… fine… tonight…"

Lucius grinned triumphantly and ground the boy's hips into his own, letting himself moan. "Wonderful…" He almost bit his tongue when an index finger slipped over the slit on the head of his cock, and groaned when a hot mouth found one of his nipples and lavished it with attention.

Suddenly and without warning, the small body in his grasp convulsed almost violently, and something warm spilled against his stomach as the boy cried out, his hand pumping furiously. With a half-hearted chuckle, Luc pulled his chin up and nearly found release at the boy's erotically flushed face; how were the women he'd had less appealing than this boy?

As he thought this he vaguely noticed the hand vanish from his shaft, and his back bowed as it was replaced with a hot mouth that didn't hesitate in swallowing him to the hilt. He saw white and tasted fire, and the boy was left coughing.


	6. Chapter 6: Andy, You're A Star

**A/N: Short little bit before a lemon.**

**I don't own these people.**

Part Six: Andy, You're A Star

Hours passed.

They went much, much too fast for Severus' liking.

It had been years since he'd gone all the way, his body had changed, and he wasn't sure that this was a good idea.

Hours passed.

They went much, much too slow for Lucius' liking.

He'd been holding off for months in anticipation for this, and he was yearning to bury himself in that tight heat. He was absolutely sure that this was going to be the best night of his life.

Dinner was a quiet affair, with Lucius making one-sided small talk. Severus was preoccupied, running over in his mind the things he would need in preparation for that night. Lucius probably had lube in his room, or at least lotion; either would work just fine. He supposed that whatever else he might need, he would just have to make do. They were things he wouldn't be caught dead asking anyone about, even someone as familiar as Lucius, just because of the nature of the question.

He jumped when Lucius snapped in front of his eyes. "Wh-what?"

The older boy smiled gently, though his eyes were those of a predator. "I asked if you were about ready to head upstairs."

"A-ah…" How to stall… "A-actually, I need to take a shower first…"

Luc's face brightened. "We can take one together, then. I need to bathe as well." Severus shook his head rapidly, and the prefect's face fell. "Why not?"

"Th-there's… stuff… I need to do for later tonight…"

Lucius blinked. "… And you won't do it in front of me?"

He was rewarded with a violent blush from his young roommate. "Merlin, no!" Severus was aghast; the very idea of doing such things in front of anyone else made him almost burn up with shame, which only intensified when the older boy laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll use the master bathroom, you can use mine." Severus nodded, and rose, excusing himself politely as he returned upstairs.


End file.
